Barrera
by Jomagaher
Summary: Shepard ha realizado proezas que jamás un humano habría podido siquiera concebir. Ha llegado a romper barreras infranqueables que separaban especies por mucho tiempo enemistadas. Debería de sentirse orgulloso, pero la realidad es bien distinta... (Advertencias: Spoilers de Mass Effect 3)


**Disclaimer: Mass Effect y todo lo referente a la franquicia no me pertenece. Todo es autoría del estudio BioWare y las maravillosas mentes creadoras de esta fantástica saga. **

**::::::::::::- BARRERA -::::::::::::**

"_No me vas a proponer matrimonio ahora ¿Verdad?" _

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente una vez más.

John Shepard llevaba cargando toda su vida una larga lista de acontecimientos que desearía haber cambiado. Tener grandes responsabilidades conllevaba grandes decisiones. Decisiones que llevaban a modo de letra pequeña un gran precio a pagar

Se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama de su cabina. La estancia tan sólo estaba iluminada por el reloj digital de la mesita de noche que le ayudaba a orientarse en aquel abismo oscuro que era el espacio exterior. En realidad, en aquellos momentos estaban en la Ciudadela. Habían llegado a la gran estación espacial para reponer provisiones y encontrar un momento de sosiego tras la misión del acorazado Geth, que permitió a los quarianos liberarse del callejón sin salida que les habían impuesto los segadores. Fue un alivio encontrarse con su gran amiga Tali, a la que había perdido la pista después de lo ocurrido con la Base de los Recolectores. Casi pudo sentir la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo cuando le dio aquel abrazo que contenía añoranza y alegría…

Levantó la vista al techo, ése techo que tantas veces había sido lo primero en ver al abrir los ojos tras una noche de sueños turbulentos. Un escalofrío recorrió su médula espinal. Alguien podría atribuirlo a que en esos momentos se encontraba en ropa interior, pero Shepard no era alguien que se dejara afectar por el medio. De hecho, había sobrevivido a la muerte una vez ¿Acaso había algo peor?

"¿A quién pretendo engañar?" Pensó para sí mismo, apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. Se inclinó hacia adelante y ocultó la cabeza en sus manos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se encontraba perlado en un sudor frío. Gruñó por lo bajo y se levantó: una ducha fría le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas.

"_¿Has tenido en mente alguna vez esa cosa que siempre has querido hacer antes de morir, Shepard?" _

El agua comenzó a taladrar su figura musculada. Al principio sintió como si millones de pequeñas agujas penetraran su piel hasta llegar más allá de la dermis, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Apoyó la frente contra la pared mientras dejaba que el líquido fluyera por su cuerpo, como pequeños ríos que discurren por una montaña.

Intentaba olvidar. Olvidar recuerdos dolorosos…

Sus ojos se formularon en su mente una vez más. Eran dos pequeños pozos grisáceos… que tenían ese _brillo, _ese resplandor especial que Shepard jamás había visto en otro ser. Desprendía fuerza, como Wrex, pero aquello era distinto. _Especial. _

Pasión. Pasión por sus ideales. Una creencia férrea de que lo que hacía era lo adecuado. Aquello era algo que el comandante admiró desde el primer momento en el que lo vio…

No podía ser… ¿estaba hablando de admiración? No. No podía ser eso.

Reguló el agua de manera que saliera caliente, cuasi candente. No tardó mucho en instaurarse un vapor denso en torno a su figura.

"_¿Has tenido en mente alguna vez esa cosa que siempre has querido hacer antes de morir, Shepard?" _

"Siempre la tuve en mente desde que te conocí, pero nunca lo he sabido hasta ahora" Sentenció para sí mismo. Una parte de él se sorprendió de la resolución que había tomado aquella parte de su conciencia que no podía controlar "Soy el Comandante Shepard, el primer Espectro humano de la historia. Y estoy enamorado de un turiano. Mi mejor amigo"

Por un momento su corazón se detuvo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Dio un puñetazo a la pared de la ducha y maldijo por lo bajo. El dolor efímero de aquel nudillo magullado palió en parte la maraña de sentimientos que le asaltó por los cuatro costados.

Aún recordaba el momento en el que recibió aquel mensaje en su cabina. No ocultaba más de lo que ya venía plasmado en cada una de aquellas palabras: una simple escapada por la Ciudadela, un momento los dos solos para huir de todo lo que incluyera las palabras "Segador", "Guerra", "Calibraciones" o cualquier otra cuestión que los distrajera el uno del otro.

Eran palabras amigables, que no ocultaban ninguna segunda intención. Sin embargo, el corazón de Shepard comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. El resto del día no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa a todo aquel con el que se cruzaba en la Normandía-SR2.

—Comandante ¿Acaso has tenido un alegre momento en compañía?— Joker le preguntó entre risas. EDI le preguntó a qué se refería exactamente, lo que arrancó al piloto de la nave una sonrisa nerviosa y un aspaviento de manos que significaba "mejor en otro momento".

La noche que precedió a la cita fue una montaña rusa de facciones antagónicas. Mente contra Corazón. Corazón contra Mente. Shepard se sentía el espectador de una discusión que jamás llegaría a su fin.

"No es más que eso, una escapada temporal. Él también la necesita, y quién mejor que su gran amigo Shepard…"

"Pero ¿Y si… y si en realidad sí sintiera lo mismo que yo?"

El comandante sabía que aquello no era posible, no más que una tontería. Un imposible de imposibles; pero se aferró a esa ilusión y dejó que la embriagara de dentro hacia fuera. Fue entonces, envuelto en las sábanas, cuando imaginó que a su lado se encontraba su amigo, entonces su amante. Imaginó aquellos brazos escamados abrazándolo por detrás. Casi podía sentir cómo sus manos buscaban las suyas entre las sábanas para entrelazarlas en un gesto de suave ternura.

—_Shepard_…— "¿Aquello era realmente un sueño?" O eso, o su mente era lo suficientemente poderosa como para poder invocar aquella voz capaz de hacer vibrar su alma. Una voz grave, con un tono que le transmitía tranquilidad y a la vez ocultaba un matiz de sensualidad que en aquellos momentos se manifestaba como una realidad candente.

Se revolvió en las sábanas y lo vio cara a cara. Vio sus ojos, aquellas líneas azuladas que recorrían sus facciones. Su boca estaba entreabierta, susurrando palabras que su cerebro era incapaz de procesar. Vio la marca que le había dejado aquel infame misil en Omega, cuando se ocultaba bajo la identidad de _Arcángel. _Pudo rememorar cómo el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor ante la posibilidad de que aquel a quien amaba abandonaba el mundo de manera permanente. La sangre escarlata que manchaba su armadura, su respiración cada vez más pausada...

Acarició la piel quemada lentamente, con delicadeza, dejando que sus receptores táctiles procesaran cada milímetro de la cicatriz que hacía de Garrus lo que era en la actualidad. Un superviviente. Un luchador.

Un hombre humano en sus cabales pensaría que un turiano no sería atractivo, y mucho menos si sus facciones estaban desfiguradas. La polémica llegaría a niveles aún mayores si el turiano en cuestión se tratara de su mismo sexo.

Pero Shepard no era un hombre humano en sus cabales.

Cerró los ojos mientras sintió cómo el turiano besaba cada centímetro de su cuello, desde la base hasta la comisura de la boca. Acarició sus labios, intentando entrar más allá. El humano abrió la boca, dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaran. El aliento de ambos se mezcló en el ambiente, a tiempo que los cuerpos de ambos entraban en calor. Posó su mano en el pecho del turiano. Podía notar cómo su corazón palpitaba con brío, debajo de la piel endurecida, deseando salir de su cuerpo y fundirse con el suyo. Una vocecita en su mente le recordó que los fluidos de turianos y quarianos eran tóxicos para los humanos y viceversa, pero no le importaba. Aquella noche se entregó a su alma gemela, aquella alma que tanto tiempo había tardado en encontrar…

Un sollozo le devolvió a la realidad de la ducha. No tardó en darse cuenta de que no se trataba de un sollozo cualquiera: era suyo.

El dolor le sobrevino una vez más. No era un dolor físico, siquiera mental. Se dejó caer de rodillas en la ducha mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre él como en un día de lluvia torrencial. Las gotas parecían pequeñas caricias, unas caricias que intentaban curar la herida que había penetrado en lo más profundo de su alma.

Por un momento sintió como si estuviera otra vez allí arriba, dejando que el viento raudo azotara sus cuerpos en aquella plataforma. Abajo, las aeronaves fluían frenéticamente de un sitio a otro de la Ciudadela, ajenos a la tragedia que asolaba al que era por ese entonces el mayor héroe que jamás había conocido la galaxia.

—No me vas a proponer matrimonio ahora ¿Verdad?— Garrus le miraba con ojos graciosos. Parecía que su mandíbula se elevaba en una sonrisa. Aquellos ojos mostraban respeto, admiración… incluso cariño.

"Pero no amor" Se dio cuenta entonces "Garrus jamás verá en mí a alguien a quien amar". Ya recordaba la vez que le habló de aquella turiana con la que tuvo una relación, pero por un lado seguía teniendo la esperanza de poder destruir aquella barrera. Una barrera de sexos y de especies. Le dio igual que fuera el gran comandante Shepard, salvador de la galaxia, capaz de hacer proezas como curar la genofagia. No podía encontrar la paz en sí mismo, y aquello le hacía el ser más desgraciado que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Y su mundo se hizo pedazos una vez más.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Muy buenas a tod s! Soy Jomagaher (como bien podéis ver en mi perfil) y quería presentarme ante el fandom de Mass Effect con un proyecto que llevaba bastante tiempo en mi cabeza y al que nunca le había tomado forma. Como veis, soy uno de tantos gamers que quedaron profundamente decepcionados cuando Garrus no estaba disponible como interés romántico para Shepard (M). Me sumergí en una tristeza tan fuerte que aún sigo pensando en cómo fui capaz de salir de ahí. En estos tiempos volví a jugar a Mass Effect 3 y reviví (eso sí, en menor intensidad) ese sentimiento que tanto daño me hizo. Quería desahogarme y no lo hice en su momento, por lo que decidí tomar las riendas ahora.

Y bien ¿Qué os parece? Espero que para ser mi primer contacto con mi saga de videojuegos favorita no lo haya hecho tan mal. Siento mucho si ha sido un comienzo triste, pero tengo ideas en mente que cambiarán esta triste realidad que nos dejó BioWare.

¡Espero con mucha ilusión vuestros comentarios!

Un abrazo a todos.

Con cariño.

Jomagaher.


End file.
